


The Sweetest Suffering

by la_voison



Category: Junji Ito Collection
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bondage, F/M, Manipulation, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_voison/pseuds/la_voison
Summary: Souichi's family leaves on summer vacation and a young woman is chosen to look after him.





	The Sweetest Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as there's no fics for Junji Ito and certainly nothing lewd, I'm here to fix that. I own nothing except my twisted ideas and a massive thirst for the goth shota himself. Also the songs from Powerwolf are there because they seemed fitting and were a big inspiration.

Souichi was not happy.

The sound of his parent's voices floated up to his window from the driveway. Any other time he would have cared less about whatever inane subject was spewing from their mouths but today was a different matter entirely. The night before, his father had forced him to gather in the living room alongside the other imbeciles he was forced to call family and had announced his plans to take the lot of them to a distant resort for vacation. Unsurprisingly, his elder siblings and mother had been pleased. Souichi did not share their sentiment and had made his feelings clear.

So after a screaming match that would've woken the neighbors if they'd had any close by and several nails being fired into the wall, Souichi had retired to his room, satisfied with the knowledge that his family could not force him to accompany them on their moronic trip. However, the events transpiring before his eyes were most unexpected.

"Don't worry. I can look after him, Mrs. Tsujii." A young woman, about the age of a college student he would guess, was speaking to his mother as she stood with her bags in hand next to his father.

"Let us know immediately if anything happens. Souichi is quite a handful." Souichi clenched his teeth around the nail between his lips. The urge to fire it straight into his father's fat neck was overwhelming but he managed to restrain himself.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" His elder brother's shout finally shut them up and his parents moved towards the car. Souichi now had a clear view of the poor girl his parents had left in charge of him.

She was quite pleasant to look at. A little taller than his sister with pale skin and long, dark hair that reached her mid-back. Black jeans clad her shapely legs and as she began to walk towards the entrance he was granted the sight of her rear which was deliciously accentuated by her attire. Souichi smirked around the nails in his mouth, perhaps he wouldn't have to curse his parents too harshly for this.

Turning away from the window, he deliberated on how best to greet her. After all, first impressions were important and Souichi wanted to make sure he gave her a good one. The sound of her movements downstairs as she settled in reached him, a dull background to his racing thoughts.

\---  
Lena had just finished putting away her bag in the room the Tsujii's had given her. The rest of the family was planning to be gone for four days and had promised to pay her well to look after their 12 year old son. A hint of anxiety welled in her, after all she wasn't the most outgoing person and nearly a week with a boy who seemed to be as withdrawn as she was could be difficult. But Lena decided to hope for the best and after sucking in a shaky breath to calm her nerves, she decided to finally introduce herself.

The upstairs hall was as silent as a tomb. The thrum of her heartbeat and the sound of her own footsteps did not help the anxiousness that she tried to stifle. "Breathe Lena." She told herself. After all he was just a kid right? There was nothing to worry about.

At last she stood in front of the screen door to his room. "Erm, hey. Souichi, can I come in?" Silence met her question and she mentally berated herself. A moment passed as she stood there fidgeting, not sure if she should try to speak to the boy again or wait until he was ready to see her. At last the screen door slid open, just enough to reveal the barely lit room inside.

Taking it as a signal, Lena caught the edge of the screen and stepped into the room. Her eyes had barely adjusted to the gloom before she felt her heart stop. The black haired boy, who she presumed was Souichi was sitting by the window. His eyes rolled back in his head, nails poking out of his mouth, and rivulets of blood running down his chin.

Immediately she rushed over to him, panic coursing through her. "Souichi, are you alright? Hold on, I'll get some help!" Her hand immediately reached for her phone but before she could do anything the nails came flying out of his mouth and embedded into the wall right behind her head. 

"Kekekeke, the look on your face is so funny!"  
His high pitched giggles made her freeze. "You actually thought I was..!" Souichi was nearly doubled over with laughter, his sentence trailing off.

"Well, now I see what you're father was talking about. Nails? What the hell?" Lena could feel her hands shaking and she squeezed them tight. He was such a brat! If she hadn't have promised to look after him, she would have left in an instant. "Four days. Just four days, Lena. You can deal with this."

"Can you?" Souichi had slid up next to her, his lips brushing her ear. She hadn't had the chance to notice that he was very near the same height as her. Before she could respond or get control of her racing heartbeat, he blew into her ear, causing her to yelp and him to start laughing again.

"Is there literally nothing else you'd rather do?" Lena asked as she backed away from him and raised her hand to her chest. 

"But you're so entertaining Lena!" Souichi pouted. Truly it was fun to mess with her, but he knew it would be more enjoyable to spend the next four days inflicting higher torments on her. With cute reactions like that, he doubted he'd need to use any harsher curses on her unless the mood struck him.

Lena kept her eyes focused on the black haired boy as he idly pulled some nails out of his pocket and stuck them in his mouth. "Why do you chew on nails?" The question slipped out before she could stop herself.

"I guess my moronic parents didn't tell you about my condition did they?"

"No." She ignored the insult at his family and quickly looked away from his face. She'd been staring far too long at him as his tongue traced along the length of one of the iron nails.

"I don't have enough blood in my body. The nails help but sometimes.... it's not quite enough." Souichi could see the way her eyes widened and knew exactly what she would ask before the words left her mouth. "That's when I have to drink the blood of beautiful women to regain my strength. And you want to know something, Lena?"

Souichi had took her hand, tracing his finger gently along the vein in her wrist. His skin was quite cold but she didn't dare pull away. "Your blood is what I want now." His mouth opened in a grin, revealing the nails pointing down like fangs.

"Not happening!" Lena quickly yanked her hand away and backed out of his room. "I think that's enough so if you need something, let me know. Bye."

Souichi watched as she fled from him, clenching the nails between his teeth. "How dare she leave me like that!" He'd make her pay dearly for her transgression. Striding over to his desk, he removed his diary and began to record the events of the day.

"I'll taste her blood before those plebeians return, in fact she'll beg me to drink her blood! Kekekeke!"

A nail filled grin twisted the boy's face. It was time to begin his curse.

\----  
Lena flopped down on her futon and sighed. Her heart was still thrumming to her annoyance. It wasn't fear that was affecting her however, instead it was something she didn't dare name. "Goddammit he's only 12!" She screamed inside her head but she could still feel goosebumps on her skin and moisture between her thighs.

Lena could not admit to herself that she was attracted to the boy. His face still haunted her mind despite her attempts not to think of him and what had occurred upstairs. The image of his messy raven hair, dark eyes that glinted with mischief, and sharp nails between his lips refused to fade. Nor the memory of cold, spidery fingers on her wrist or his lips brushing her ear.  
She slipped her phone out of her pocket and after responding to her parents' texts to let them know all was well she found a song she'd become fond of lately and played it. The melody could not stifle her thoughts no matter how loud she played it.

Closing her eyes she sighed softly as she let her hand slip down her body. Down past her ample breasts and finally beneath the waistband of her jeans and panties.

"Demons come at night and they bring the end.  
Demons are a girl's best friend."

She bit her lip as she slipped a finger into her moist sex, rubbing small circles over the wet sensitive nub. Another finger soon joined, slipping into her opening and curling in just the right way to make her arch up off the futon. In her mind however, it wasn't her hand between her thighs right now, it was him.

"Souichi." His name slipped out of her mouth as she ground up into her fingers. With her free hand, she drug her nails down her neck and to her breasts before squeezing her left one harshly. 

"And when your sleep is haunted in the night  
Girl don't you dare to seek for candle light  
'Cause in the dark the demons come as carnal dynamite."

Lena bucked up into her hand, pressing up into her sweet spot and grazing her clit on her palm. She bit down on her lip to avoid another outburst and came hard with a shuddering gasp. Unbeknownst to her, the screen of her room was open just a crack and Souichi stood in the hallway watching her with a devil's smile on his face. 

\----  
Souichi retreated from her door thoroughly delighted. His spell was working perfectly, already her mind was bending to his desire. Or perhaps he'd left an even better impression on her than he'd planned, regardless of the details, things were going perfectly.

"But how could it not after all? What woman could truly resist a man as extraordinary as I am?" A soft chuckle escaped his mouth at the very idea. His mind replayed the image of her, flushed cheeks and eyes closed, her breasts heaving from her repressed moans. All the while it was him she was imagining. His hardened cock throbbed at the memory.

"Damn, she's amazing though." The thought escaped his mouth as he entered his room. It was true, she was beautiful. Enough to make him desire both her blood and her body. The irony of the song she'd chosen hadn't escaped him either.

"Kekeke, I think I'll play with her some more tonight. Let's see if demons really are a girl's best friend."

\----  
The rest of the day passed into night without another peep from Souichi. A bit worried, Lena decided to check in on him, tendrils of guilt stabbing her heart at the memory of what she'd done. "I won't let things get awkward between us. He's a kid, I'm his babysitter, and despite him being a bit of a brat I'd like to be his friend." Continuing to chide herself mentally, she arrived once more outside of his bedroom. She gently tapped on the screen door and was about to call his name when it opened and Souichi poked his head out.

"What is it?"

Lena nervously fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "It's late and I came to see if you needed anything before bed."

A nail poked out between his lips that were stretched into an amused smile. "I think I've already told you exactly what I need."

"Souichi, be serious." Lena said, biting on her lip. She was already starting to regret this.

"I am. But aside from that, I'd like a bowl of shaved ice. Strawberry syrup."

"Ok." With that Lena turned and headed for the kitchen. A few moments passed and then she returned with two bowls on a tray. Both were filled with the sweet treat he favored so much.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to bring that much, but it's nice to see you aren't a complete peon."

Lena rolled her eyes at his snide comment and handed him one of the bowls. "I thought I'd have some with you."

This seemed to perplex him. Souichi had took the bowl and sat down with it just as Lena strode over to him with the second one in hand. "Why?" None of his family usually showed interest in him and when they did it was only to cause him irritation. The fact that this woman was taking interest in him was not something he'd anticipated.

Lena gave him a nervous smile before sitting beside him. "Since I'm going to be looking after you for the next four days, I'd really like for us to get along. Maybe even become friends?" 

Souichi grit his teeth on the nail in his mouth before responding, "If you insist, we'll see how it goes. So far, I find you tolerable though I would like you much more if you let me drink your blood."

The nail filled grin he gave her along with that comment was almost charming and she nearly choked on her shaved ice from snorting. "You must really be obsessed with vampyres to be able to keep this up so long."

"Obsessed? How dare you.." Souichi stared at her in indignation. She simply smiled and gazed past him at a poster on the wall.

"Is Nosferatu your favorite? I like it too."

"Yes it is. I'm surprised you've actually seen it." His expression relaxed as his dark eyes met hers.

"Bet it'd surprise you even more to know that I really like old horror movies in general. New ones are great, but there's a beauty to the old ones that I adore."

"Kekeke, that's cool. What's your favorite?"

Lena's face took on a wistful expression as she said, "The 1925 Phantom of The Opera. It was one of the first I ever saw."

"That's a good one. The ending was moronic though."

"I thought so too. I wish they'd kept the original ending."

The time seemed to pass quickly as they conversed, rendering the bowls of ice eventually empty. Souichi had never experienced anything like this before and he hadn't expected to enjoy her company as much as he had. 

A yawn escaped her mouth as Lena stretched her arms and began to gather up their empty bowls. "Well that wasn't so bad was it?" She smiled softly before pausing at the door. "Goodnight Souichi."

"Heh, goodnight Lena." He watched her carefully as she left, her dark hair falling down her back. A nail slipped from between his lips. Yes, it would be a good night indeed. Once she fell asleep, his spell could truly take hold over her.

After she was gone, something caught his eye. A thin strand of her hair had fallen to the floor. Souichi took it in his hand and his smile widened. "Now she's guaranteed to be mine." He strode over to his desk and immediately began gathering the materials. As the doll of Lena began to take shape, Souichi hummed cheerily to himself.

\----  
Lena's sleep had been fitful to say the least. She'd never been able to fall asleep easily, much less at an unfamiliar location. She sighed as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. Despite the summer heat, her room was quite cool. Almost uncomfortably so. Even more unpleasant was the fact that she still couldn't quite get Souichi out of her mind.

She'd been ridiculously giddy during their conversation. The fact that she would bond with him over a love of horror had eased a good bit of her discomfort. Secretly, she couldn't help but wonder what other similarities she shared with the boy. Perhaps he'd enjoy her taste in music? She'd love to share it with him. Or perhaps he also shared her interest in the occult.

"Fucking hell, Lena. You're acting like a school girl with a crush. It's time to stop."

She tried to close her eyes again, forcing the thoughts away with all her might and slowly she began to fall into the grasp of sleep. As her body relaxed, the shadows seemed to close in on her. The light draft in the room had become a wind that blew across her cheek, a sensation like icey fingers brushing her skin.

Lena shivered and turned her face away, but the 'fingers' moved lower. Tracing her bottom lip and then moving down to her neck. A ghost of a sigh slipped from her mouth as the spidery fingers caressed her pulse, her collar bone, and finally slipping beneath her sleep shirt. Her back pressed into the futon, arching slightly as the light touch now became a firm grasp on her breasts. She was caught between the realms of sleep and waking, a twilight that she could not break out of. But did she want to?

Her sighs had become whimpering moans, moisture growing between her pale thighs as the phantom caresses on her sensitive breasts increased. A weight grew on top of her and in her weak vision a shape appeared formed from shadow. Its hips ground into her, a delicious friction that she eagerly responded to. As pleasurable as the experience was however, a tiny thought nagged at her that this was wrong. Her control was wavering and she knew if she let go now, she would lose herself to this entity.

With that in mind, she leaned up to the shrouded figure and kissed it greedily. Her tongue slipped into its mouth, wet and hot melding with ice and shadow. The figure did not dismiss her kiss but it seemed taken aback by her dominance. She wrapped her arms around it, her fingers twisting in familiar greasy raven hair and as she continued kissing the shadow, the taste of iron and strawberries filled her mouth. Souichi. Realization struck her and as soon as she pulled away the shadow vanished. Lena spent the rest of the night sleeping dreamlessly.

\---  
Souichi was stunned. He had in no way anticipated that Lena would be able to take control like that. It wasn't possible, was it? "Is she... like me?" He asked softly, part of him already suspecting the answer. He'd have to tread carefully if his suspicion was accurate.

"Not an issue." Souichi said as he clenched his teeth on the nail in his mouth. "I don't mind a challenge." In fact, he hoped he was right. Claiming her would be all the more sweeter if she didn't succumb too easily. He would need to do some research and strengthen his spell.

With that in mind, the raven haired boy went over to the bookshelf in the corner of his room and withdrew two heavy tomes. His eyes scanned the familiar sigils and invocations, seeking out something that his prey would be defenseless against. At last a spell stood out to him. It was surprisingly simple in its execution but that didn't mean its power would be lessened. However, it required two days to take effect and was to be performed at the hour of Venus.

"Tomorrow night then..." Souichi marked his place in the grimoire and went to bed. His mind focused on the girl he craved.

\----  
Lena awoke that morning brimming with energy. It was as if a current was running through her veins, filling her with an electric excitement. There was no way last night was a simple dream. No, Souichi was an occultist too. Not only that but he was deliberately trying to seduce her with magick. Well that was a game she was certainly willing to play. She was glad she kept a few things with her that would help. 

Lena opened her bag and withdrew a small red candle, a pocket knife, and a weathered black book. This book was something she'd had for a few years, a mini grimoire that she took with her everywhere she went. In it was sigils for demons and gods, invocations she'd written herself, but most importantly the seal of her favored goddess. The queen of lust and devourer of men, Lilith. 

Turning to the proper page, she lit the red candle and focused her will. She whispered the invocation softly, the flickering flame her only audience. As the flame rose with her words, she took the small knife and pricked her finger. An offering of blood to grant her desires. It was a simple spell but with a strong enough will, and Lilith's blessing, it wouldn't fail.

Eventually she snuffed the flame and put away her materials, hiding them carefully in case Souichi got too curious. Lena popped her finger into her mouth, sucking off the remnants of her blood. As desperate as the boy was to taste her, she wasn't completely adverse to obliging him. However, she would not be compelled into doing it. He thought he could make her beg? Adorable!  
Lena headed towards the kitchen, planning to make breakfast for herself and Souichi. He would probably be hungry and it would give her an opportunity to see him again. Whether the two of them would speak of the night's events would have to be seen. Sure enough as soon as she entered the room he was there waiting for her.

"Morning, Souichi. Want me to make you something?"

He gave a curious tilt of his head before nodding. "What were you going to make?"

Lena looked through the pantry before turning away and smiling. "Strawberry pancakes. After all you seem to really like strawberries so why not." Their eyes met for a moment at that statement and just for a second a smirk crossed his lips. She turned away and began to make their breakfast.

Souichi's eyes followed her movements. Lingering on her curves that were still visible despite her loose sleepclothes. As she sliced the strawberries for the pancakes he noticed a small cut on her finger that hadn't been present the night before. His staring seemed to affect her and her face turned towards him. In the process, the tip of the knife lightly pricked her already cut finger.

"Oh damn." Before he could even open his mouth, she looked him dead in the eye and languidly lapped the droplet of blood off her finger. Souichi grit his teeth on the nail at her display. That wretched tease!

Lena turned away and resumed her task. She could feel the frustration coming from the boy in waves. His dark eyes never left her and she couldn't help but wonder just how much further she could push him before he'd snap. She tilted her head enough to let her hair fall off of her shoulder. The loose shirt slipped down enough to give him a tantalizing glimpse of pale skin as she moved.

Souichi was growing more irked by the minute. "How dare she toy with me like this!" Oh, he would make her pay. Until then he could endure this, though the mounting pressure in his groin was becoming as pernicious as his bloodlust. A thought slipped into his mind, bringing a smirk to his lips. How would she react he wondered if he pressed her against the counter and buried his fangs in that expanse of flesh she flaunted for him. His mind then fathomed the idea of running his hands over those delicate curves as he drained her.

"Ok, it's done!" Lena's voice brought him out of his fantasy. She set down a plate piled high with pancakes that were topped with slices of strawberries and powdered sugar. "I haven't made these in a while so I hope it turns out ok."

She joined him at the table and the two of them ate silently. The pancakes were delicious but Souichi wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of hearing him say that aloud. Lena could tell from his eyes though and smiled around the fork in her mouth.

Just as they finished eating and Lena cleared the dishes, her cell phone went off. 

"We are the dark of the night.  
We are the sermon of fright.  
We bring the night side.  
Sacred and wild."

Souichi looked at her in amusement as the song played. "What's that?"

"Sacred and Wild by Powerwolf. Hang on, it's your mother calling."

Of course his mother just had to interfere. Souichi sighed in annoyance but was relieved that the call ended quickly. Lena assured her things were going fine and Souichi hadn't caused her any trouble, to which she could hear Kouichi's surprised voice in the background.

"Anyway, yeah Powerwolf is a German metal band I've been pretty obsessed with lately. Want to check them out?"

"Heh, why not."

Lena slid closer to him and played the song. After it ended he smirked and said, "Not bad. You listen to alot of metal don't you Lena?"

"Yeah I do. Do you like it too?" Despite her momentary boldness earlier, she couldn't help the small bit of anxiety coming back to her. He seemed all the more amused by her shyness.

"A bit. I haven't listened to much honestly. After all, I have far more important things to do."

That dry comment stung a little, but she didn't let it put her off. After all, he seemed to genuinely enjoy listening to the song with her. A moment passed and then he spoke up, two nails sticking out from between his lips.

"Lena, shall I show you something cool?"

She smiled and said, "Sure, what is it?"

Souichi stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come on. Kekekeke, I think you'll really like it."

Lena took his hand and he led her out of the room. His touch was surprisingly gentle and the warmth of his fingers linked with hers made a light blush dust her cheeks that she prayed he wouldn't see. Souichi led her further down the hall to a door she hadn't seen before. "It's down here." Souichi said and pulled it open revealing stairs leading down below.

"So is this the part where you show me a pile of drained corpses in the basement?" Lena couldn't help the comment that slipped out of her mouth and his sharp laughter surprised her.

"Good one! But no, it isn't." The wicked smile he gave her made her heart pound and he spoke again. "The truth might actually scare you more."

Lena wanted to ask what Souichi meant but he'd tightened his grip on her hand as he led her down into the dark storage room. The air was cooler down below and as her eyes adjusted to the gloom she could see the wooden supports that they carefully dodged. Finally he stopped in front of another door, hidden behind what she assumed was an old piece of furniture. "Here it is!"

Souichi pulled back the screen door and revealed a large wooden coffin. "That's interesting." Lena wasn't sure how to react. The boy was grinning proudly, the nails still clenched between his teeth. "You don't like it?" His smile faded as she stayed silent.

"No, I do. I just wasn't expecting that." In truth, Lena did think it was cool. She just didn't quite understand why it was there. "So you said the truth would scare me more than a pile of drained bodies. What is it?" Lena looked at him expectantly and his grin seemed to widen in the darkness. 

Souichi leaned closer to her, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke softly enough to send a thrill up her spine, "I brought my grandfather back from the dead to build it."

"You're joking, aren't you?" Lena wasn't afraid by his claim, more incredulous than anything. It couldn't really be true could it?

"I'm not and Lena, I think you know I'm not..." Souichi brushed a lock of her hair off her cheek, his onyx eyes locked with her forest green ones. Electricity seemed to pass between them, a sensation that made goosebumps rise on her skin at his next words. "After all, I know you're a witch too."

Her lips parted in surprise as if she were going to try to refute his claim but he pressed a finger to her lips. "There's no use denying it, Lena. You know, I considered using another spell tonight for you but I decided a more direct approach would work."

Souichi took her hand and pulled her closer to the coffin. Lena didn't refuse him, she knew she should stop this before it went any further but in truth she didn't care. Lilith's blessing had only heightened the desire he felt for her, the desire she too felt. Oh it was wrong, but nothing seemed more right to her than this.

"I.. I want you too, you know. I guess there really isn't much point in throwing spells at each other. But I want to know something first, Souichi." Lena let what little confidence she had seep into her words and he tilted his head and looked at her. 

"Yes, Lena?"

"Is it really just my blood you want?"

Souichi let out a snort at that question before pulling her down into the coffin with him. A small gasp left her lips as the movement caught her by surprise. "I think you already know the answer to that." His lips caught hers in a fierce kiss, his arm sliding around her waist in the cramped space of the coffin. Lena reached up and twisted her fingers in his hair as their bodies pressed closer together. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she eagerly accepted it. She moaned softly into the kiss and as their tongues explored she felt a sharp point in the corner of his mouth. Another nail? Instead of pulling away from it she traced her tongue along the iron shaft and Souichi quickly caught on to what she was doing. His tongue followed hers and they danced around the sharp nail before finally pulling away and ending the kiss.

The two of them were breathing harshly in the darkness and Lena could feel her heart pounding. "For our official first kiss, I think I can say with certainty that wasn't bad at all." Souichi said with a grin, his finger tracing her lower lip.

"How the hell does a 12 year old kiss like that?" Lena regained her ability to speak and almost regretted saying that until he started laughing again.

"Natural talent of course, my dear Lena." She could hear the smugness in his voice and despite the urge to roll her eyes she couldn't deny he was right. "Then if you want my blood so badly, let's see just how far your natural talent goes."

"I do believe that's a highly inappropriate statement for a babysitter, wouldn't you agree?" Souichi asked, his eyes glinting as he taunted her.

"I also believe that neither you or I actually give a flying fuck at this point." Lena said before pulling him down for another kiss. His mouth was warm and wet and just as she'd known from the night before it was filled with the underlying taste of iron beneath the sweetness of strawberries. It was in no way an unpleasant taste, in fact she was quickly becoming addicted to it. To the taste, the sensation, to him.

As their kisses grew more fervent Souichi pressed her backwards into the coffin until he was laying on top of her. His hand slid from her waist upward and under her loose sleep shirt. The feeling of his fingers on her bare skin was maddening and as his hand reached her breast she tugged his hair sharply.

"You can't possibly want me to stop now, do you?" Souichi asked, his voice low and thick with desire.

"Mmmh, n..not at all." Lena replied and loosened her grip on his hair.

"Kekeke, you really are sensitive then."

"Shush." Lena sighed as he began to massage her breast, his thumb lightly flicking her pert nipple. Her leg wrapped around him and she began to slowly rub her thigh on his groin. Souichi responded by moving his lips down to her neck and tracing his tongue over her pulse. His other hand slid lower down her body before slipping inside her sleep pants and past her underwear. The raven haired boy delicately ran a finger along her moist slit, allowing the sticky droplets to collect on his finger.

Souichi chuckled softly against her skin and murmured into her ear, "I wonder which tastes more delicious: your body or your blood?"

"Which do you t..think so far?" Lena replied, her voice barely more than a sigh.

"I think it doesn't matter. I'm going to devour both. Completely. Utterly. Until there's nothing left of you that does not belong to me." His teeth scraped her ear lobe and he moved his mouth back down to her neck, goosebumps raising on her skin in his wake. Those dangerous words he said so softly made her quiver underneath him in excitement.

"S..Souich..ii!" Lena cried out sharply the moment she felt the sharp points prick the flesh of her neck. A thrill of pain shot through her, a sting that was soothed by the sensation of him sucking the fresh wound he'd made. As his mouth filled with her warm blood, Souichi slipped the finger he'd idly been caressing her opening with inside her. His grasp on her breast tightened almost enough to bruise as he held her still.

The taste of her was more divine than he'd dared to imagine. Her sweet cries only heightened the desire in him that had become maddening. Souichi knew his thirst for blood may be sated, but the throbbing in his cock had yet to be satisfied. At last he pulled away and released her breast so he could slip the nails out of his mouth that was now stained scarlet. Small streams dripped from the six puncture wounds on her neck, black against pale white in the darkness but still so very beautiful. 

Lena could feel his finger curling inside her and she slowly ground her hips against it. A lightness had filled her after he'd drank her blood, but she wasn't going to let him stop now. "Souichi..." Lena whispered his name sweetly and he seemed to come out of a trance at the sound of his name. 

"Hm? Yes, Lena?"

"Kiss me again." 

"Keke, as you wish." Souichi complied and pressed his bloodstained lips to hers. The bittersweet taste filled her mouth as their tongues entwined once more. The taste of iron was even stronger now and she could hear him groan a bit as her thigh was back to stroking his now erect cock. He was surprisingly quite well endowed for his age.

Souichi slipped a second finger inside her tight passage. The slippery folds felt like silk as he experimented with his movements within her, they seemed to suck him further in. His thumb brushed against a nub just above her entrance and Lena gave a sharp jolt against him. He responded by deepening the kiss and centering his attention on that small nub.

Lena could already feel the familiar sensation of a tightening coil in her stomach, however, she'd never been brought to that state so quickly before. His tongue continued to ravage her mouth as his fingers curled so perfectly inside her. She'd been gripping his shoulder but she let her hand relax and travel down his slight frame before finding the edge of his pants. If he was insistent upon making her come undone, then she was pleased to return the favor.

The raven haired boy could not suppress his groans the moment her slender fingers wrapped around his throbbing shaft. She stroked him slowly, teasingly as if she were determined to make him lose himself to her touch. Souichi broke the kiss and instead began kissing roughly down her neck, his tongue lapping up the lines of blood as he moved lower. His teeth grazed her skin, making her quiver against him, and finally his mouth latched onto her right breast after he tugged her shirt down to expose it.

Lena arched her back against the hard wood of the coffin and moaned sharply. Her fingers were still twisted in Souichi's hair and despite her tugging it again, he didn't stop but instead opted to pull her nipple lightly between his teeth and pump his fingers into her a bit faster. She responded by stroking him harder, her thumb caressing the sensitive tip that had become wet from a seeping droplet of pre-cum.

Souichi tortured her nipple between his teeth and tongue, following each nip and lick with a harsh suck that made Lena give a sharp squeeze on his cock. Finally he pulled off her breast and moved lower, pausing to tug her shirt off, his tongue flicking past her belly button. At last she was forced to cease her ministrations as his mouth hovered upon her moist cunt after he'd removed the last of her clothing. His fingers slowed their movements inside her and Souichi paused above her, a wicked smile on his lips. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before his tongue replaced his fingers. He plunged it into her slick opening, savoring the taste of her cunt as much as her blood.

"Sou..ich..i." Lena moaned his name in ecstasy. Her thighs shook and he reached up to grasp her hip and hold her down as he ravaged her. Souichi slid his tongue out of her and quickly began to suckle her clit after his breath began to fail. He didn't leave her hole unfilled however, opting instead to slip a finger back inside her. He repeated the movement again and again, each time bringing her nearer to the edge of release. At last she gave a sharp cry and surrendered, her juices coating his tongue. Souichi lapped them eagerly before pulling back from her.

"Keke, let's pass the point of no return, shall we Lena?"

Her eyes widened at his statement and Souichi kissed her again. The bitter tang hit her tongue, the taste of her own desire. It was as sharp as a nail to her. The boy quickly slipped out of his pants and underwear and pressed the tip of his cock against her sopping hole. He groaned into her mouth as he slowly pushed inside her. The tight, hot, silken walls felt even better around his shaft than his fingers. Lena wrapped her leg around him, pulling him as deep inside her as he could go. Lena ran her hands back up his sides, removing the final barrier of clothing between them. At last she could feel the smooth skin of his pale chest as he pressed into her.

Lena gently bucked her hips up into him, allowing him to slide slowly out of her and then back in. Souichi moved his lips back down to her neck, his tongue lavishing the still dripping wound he'd made. He gripped her waist and began to thrust harder into her, his cock pushing in as deep as he could manage. Lena could feel her walls quivering around him, he filled her perfectly and the sensation of his thick member stretching her was absolute bliss.

Souichi's tongue moved lower, licking every trace of her sweet blood, before moving his mouth back to her breast. Lena ground her hips up eagerly, begging for him to increase his pace inside her. He decided to toy with her instead by slowing his movements to an agonizing crawl. Lena couldn't suppress a disappointed whine and he giggled in response. "It's what you deserve for being such an insolent tease." Souichi said with a smirk before pulling her nipple again between his teeth.

"Y..you brought it on yourself." Lena responded, before gasping as he bit her again.

"Oh? You mean like this?" The boy laughed as he slid his cock out of her before slowly pushing back in, allowing her to feel every inch of him as he filled her once more. Souichi cupped her cheek with his free hand and made her look him directly in the eyes. "If you really want more, than be a good girl and beg for me."

Lena shot him a cold look. "Are you serious?"

"Kekeke. Yep!" The smug grin he was giving her made her want to refuse, but damn did she want him. Souichi pressed another soft kiss to her lips before saying, "You know you want to, Lena. I can feel how wet you are." His eyes were glinting with mischief in the darkness and he lowered his voice as he spoke into her ear. "All you have to say is 'Please, Master'."

Lena could feel her heart racing at his words. Was she really going to give in to him? Yes she was. But she'd have some fun with it. Lena smilled sweetly as he pulled back, his thumb tracing her lip and his cock still buried inside her. She looked at him through her eyelashes and said softly, "Please master. Please fuck me." Her fingers trailed down his chest and she could feel his heart was pounding as much as hers. She kissed his cheek and said, "I need you to use me, master. Teach this filthy slut just who she belongs to."

"Damn.." Souichi whispered so low she almost didn't hear it. His mind had seemed to freeze just as it had the moment he'd tasted her blood. He came back to himself when he heard her giggle. "What's so funny?" Souichi asked her sharply and she responded by kissing his cheek again and saying, "I guess I gave you more than you expected."

"You gave me exactly what I wanted. But you're going to give me more." Souichi grabbed her wrist and pressed it against the wooden coffin's floor. He kissed her again, biting her lip lightly and causing her to gasp as he began to thrust into her in deep, harsh strokes. Lena ground up into his thrusts, matching his quickening pace. 

Souichi took her other hand and pressed it against the top of the coffin with the one he was holding. He then moved his lips to the other side of her neck and sucked at the sensitive flesh. "Ahh!" Hearing her cry out for him again spurred him on. After leaving a satisfactory mark on the side of her neck, he then kissed down to the top of her breast before giving it the same treatment.

Lena couldn't suppress another cry as he punctuated a particularly hard thrust with a nip at her breast. The coil in her stomach was wound tightly and any moment her release would come. Souichi latched back onto her nipple and ground deeper into her, his own release wasn't far either but he was determined to see to hers first.

At last she surrendered with another cry of his name, arching her back into the hard coffin floor. Her walls clamped tight around him, her body quivered violently, and her juices coated his cock. Souichi groaned around her nipple and pushed as deep into her as he could go before releasing inside her. His cock twitched along with her spasming walls and the slight amount of seed he could produce shot deep inside her.

Souichi leaned up and kissed her fiercely once more as they remained joined. He let go of her wrists and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. Finally he broke the kiss and crawled off of her. Stepping out of the coffin, the boy grinned and held out his hand. Lena reached up and took it and the two of them dressed without saying another word.

"Souichi.." Lena whispered his name in the darkness after she'd finished dressing. He didn't answer her but she hadn't heard him leave. Before she could call out again, she felt him slide his arm around her waist.

"Hmm, what is it Lena?"

"Your family won't find out about this, will they?"

"Of course not!" Souichi said with a nail filled smile before turning her to face him. He wiped away some more blood from her still dripping neck and licked his fingers. "Come on, I can't let my darling Lena bleed to death, now can I?"

"Oh, right." Lena had barely realized she was still bleeding. She reached up and pressed her fingers against the wound while he led her back through the storage room and up the stairs. She was a bit dizzy and was grateful for the boy's hold on her.

Souichi took her back to the kitchen and then left for a moment. When he came back, he tended to her neck with surprising gentleness. "I should be fine for a couple of days before I'll need to feed again. Though I might try somewhere other than your neck next time." The wicked smile he gave her sent another thrum through her heart. She smiled coyly and said, "You seem so sure I'll let you drink my blood again."

"Kekeke, I know you will."

"And you know that how?"

Souichi cupped her cheek and said, "Because you're mine and you will." He kissed her softly. A small kiss that she happily responded to.

"And I'll curse you if you don't." Souichi said as he pulled back and she giggled. "Bring it on."

They both shared a laugh at that. As the rest of the day passed, the two of them spent the time up in Souichi's room. Lena was eager to see his collection of magickal books, a few of which she had herself. "So voodoo is your specialty, huh?"

"That's right. The curses are great for it." Souichi was excited to talk about his occult studies and her shared passion only heightened his growing affection for her. "Lena, what's your specialty?"

"Oh, mine? Well I started when I was 9 with Wicca but grew more interested in the darker paths. Now I would say demonology is a pretty deep interest but I have no set practice." Lena smiled as she looked up from the book in her hand.

"That's interesting. I came across Wicca a good bit when I started too but it held no interest for me. Far too light." Souichi stuck his tongue out at that but grinned as he said, "I'm not surprised you're into demonology though. Ever worked with any of the old sigils?"

"I have. Several times actually."

"Keke, awesome! Which ones?"

Lena thought for a minute and then said, "Anael was the first I tried. Camael several times since. Asmodeus a good bit, and of course Lilith." Souichi smirked when she said that. "Yeah, I could definitely understand you working with Lilith and Asmodeus."

Lena blushed a bit at the look he gave her. "There's more to them than just that, you know."

"I know."

The two of them read together a while longer before at last Lena said, "Ah, I suppose we should get some rest. Good night, Souichi." She'd gotten up to leave but the boy caught her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to.." Lena was a bit surprised but Souichi laughed and pulled her back beside him. "Stay, Lena." His finger lightly traced her lip and she nodded. Souichi leaned in and kissed her softly and she happily responded. The kiss was different from the fervent ones they'd shared earlier but still carried a roiling passion underneath.

A moment later the two of them broke apart and curled up together on the futon in the corner of Souichi's room. Lena lay her head on his thin chest as the boy idly ran his fingers through her long, dark hair. The sound of his heart soothed her. Lena had never slept so peacefully before and Souichi soon followed her into the depths of slumber.

\----  
A few days had passed since the coffin incident and it was now the night before his family was to return. Souichi had become quite affectionate with her and Lena had begun to relinquish some of her anxiety. The wound on her neck had healed a bit quicker than expected but the six small marks were still visible. Souichi seemed to especially enjoy kissing them.

"Lenaaaa, get up already."

"Still too early though."

"It's night."

"Shush." The boy reached down and pinched her nipple through her thin nightshirt. Lena jolted and sat up as he laughed.

"Seems I found the "On" button for you!"

"So rude." Lena pouted and Souichi leaned in and kissed her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned softly. His fingers brushed a lock of hair off her cheek before moving lower and stroking the fangmarks on her throat. Eventually he broke the kiss and muttered, "It's getting time to feed again."

"Ahh, right." Lena could feel her heart pound at the memory of the last "feeding". She smiled coyly and kissed his cheek before saying, "If you want my blood again, you have to earn it."

"Is that right?" Souichi laughed at her teasing statement. "That won't be any trouble."

"I might not be so easily satisfied this time."

"We'll see about that, darling." The raven haired boy kissed her again, this time with a ferocity that was intoxicating. He pressed her back down onto the futon and let his hand slide from her neck down to her breast. Souichi kneaded the soft mound through her shirt as she twisted her fingers in his hair. His thumb tweaked her sensitive nipple that had hardened into a peak. All the while his other hand slid up her thigh and past the thin barrier of her panties. He wasted no time by pushing two fingers into her slick cunt and she responded by grinding up into them.

"So impatient." Souichi murmured as he broke the kiss and began to trail kisses and bites down her neck. 

"Ahhh, i..it's your fault you know."

"Is it?" The boy rubbed her clit with his thumb and pulled down her shirt, exposing one of her breasts. As his lips moved lower he flicked his tongue over her nipple. All Lena could manage was a sharp moan in response as he then suckled her breast and pumped his fingers into her. 

"Mm! Yes, it i..is." Souichi pulled her nipple between his teeth and gave her a wicked smile before moving his lips lower. His fingers scratched lightly down her side, creating a sensation that made her tremble beneath him. The raven haired boy had reduced her to no more than one of his dolls. Except never had any doll he'd toyed with brought him as much pleasure as she did.

Souichi kept a steady rhythm of moving his fingers inside her, even as his lips now brushed over her hip and the edge of her panties. Catching the edge between his teeth, he pulled the garment down, shifting his hand so he would not have to cease his movements. His lips languished over her skin, his fingers following the path he made, until at last he pulled off her panties and tossed them aside. Souichi let his mouth linger in an open kiss upon her ankle before moving back upwards to her thigh.

Lena could feel her heart pounding, her blood racing like a river in her ears. All she could focus on was him. His caresses sent electricity through her body that stole her breath and left her reeling. Souichi's lips moved further up her leg, at last reaching the soft flesh of her inner thigh. His fingers slowed inside her a bit, still enough to wind the coil in her belly but not to bring her to release. Her juices flowed, the bitter musk mixing with the salt of her skin, and his tongue lapped it eagerly. So lost in passion was Lena, she did not notice Souichi had slipped the nails back into his mouth until she felt the metal graze her flesh. A gasp was all she had time to utter before his fangs pierced her thigh like a ripe apple, unleashing the sweet red nectar within that was the boy's desire. 

Souichi groaned as the taste of her blood hit his tongue. He swallowed it greedily, his other hand reaching up to grasp her hip as she jolted beneath him. The hot liquid dripped down his chin when he finally pulled away and Lena's forest green eyes had once again become glassy. Souichi slipped his fingers out of her and popped them into his mouth, sopping her juices that now mixed with her blood. Lena could see the pure desire in his eyes, burning and unrestrained. A desire that she too could feel coursing through her body. His lips soon claimed hers again, his tongue slipping deep into her mouth and allowing her to taste herself on him.

As he kissed her, Souichi slipped out of his shorts and underwear, his erect cock now free to rub against her smooth thigh. Lena moaned into his mouth as he shifted her body so the tip could press into her opening. Her fingers drug down his back, the nails scratching him lightly, and he pushed deeper inside her until he was buried in her heat.

"Ahh.. Souichi." Hearing her say his name made the boy start to thrust inside her. Deep, languid movements that allowed her the full sensation of his throbbing shaft. Souichi kissed down to her neck and ran his tongue over the fangmarks. Lena twined her fingers in his hair and brought him back up to meet her eyes.

"What is it?" The boy asked, stilling his movements within her and carrying a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I want to try something." Lena gave him a sweet smile and then a quick peck before she rolled them over on the futon. Souichi stared up at her in slight surprise but then his expression became one of amusement.

"Kekeke, you have gotten bold, haven't you Lena?" Souichi watched with a nail filled grin as she pulled off her shirt and tossed it with the remainder of their clothes.

"Maybe I have... or maybe I'm not as submissive as you think."

Instead of responding, Souichi pulled her into another rough kiss. His hand groped her breast, squeezing it and rolling her nipple between his fingers and Lena began to move on top of him. Her hips lifted up and came down, impaling her fully on his cock, and bringing a sharp gasp from her lips as the boy stretched her.

"Damn." Souichi hissed between his teeth. Now that he was fully inside her he could feel just how insanely tight she was. Nothing could compare to the sensation of her walls gripping his cock. Her juices coated him and allowed him to slide easily in and out of her folds. Lena placed her hand on his chest as she shifted backwards, the feel of his racing heart beneath her fingers. Lena could see he was trying to keep his eyes open to watch her but every movement as she brought herself down on his cock made his eyes close from the waves of pleasure that overpowered his senses. 

Lena did her best to maintain a steady pace. Just as his cock would slip almost out of her, she would sink back down. Her eyes closed as she too surrendered to the sensations, allowing the coil inside her to wind tighter and tighter until she was ready to snap. Her sharp breaths and the sound of their skin filled the room. Souichi was biting his lip almost hard enough to bleed but Lena leaned down and kissed him and he couldn't stop himself from moaning into her mouth. His hand gripped her waist and held her down on him as he ground up into her. Their pace increased into a fever pitch. Lena's hips snapping down to meet his harsh thrusts upward. His cock pulsed inside her, Souichi was nearing his own climax. At last they both reached their end, Souichi's tongue twined with hers as he held her still, fingernails biting into her skin. Her walls spasmed around him, sucking the hot seed he released deep inside her. 

Lena crawled off of him and curled up at his side. Souichi lightly brushed a lock of hair off her cheek and said, "Did that satisfy you, darling?"

"Yep. For now anyway." Lena nuzzled his shoulder and he giggled. The boy lazily ran his fingers through her hair until she once more fell asleep. As she did, he was almost certain he heard her murmur softly, "Love you."

Souichi stiffened at her words. He had not anticipated that at all. It was true he desired her to a point that was maddening. But did he love her? Perhaps in a way he did. The taste of her still lingered on his tongue. The bittersweetness of her blood that had been what he'd wanted from the start.

Souichi carefully slipped away from her side and went over to the desk in the corner of his room. Inside one of the drawers was the doll he'd made of her. The boy gently trailed a finger down the side of its neck and could hear Lena sigh softly from across the room. Despite her teasing, she'd been an easy conquest after all. The raven haired boy was almost disappointed. "I suppose I am simply too powerful. I shouldn't have expected her to be able to challenge me." His fingers moved upward on the doll, up its cheek and to the spot where he'd attached the hair he'd found. His fingers stroked through the artificial one's he'd stolen from one of Sayuri's old dolls and sought the one real one that belonged to Lena.

"Where is it?" The boy felt the spot where he'd attached the hair but it was not to be found. Did this mean it had not been his spell after all?

"Kekekeke... it was! I won." 

"Think again, darling." Lena whispered in his ear. Souichi turned in surprise to see her behind him. She held out her hand and the thin cut that trailed down her palm was the first thing he noticed. How had he not seen it before? She reached up and cupped his cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, three nails were poking out of his mouth and his eyes flashed.

"I win. You gave me your blood willingly." Souichi said softly.

"I did. But not without you coming to desire all of me in the process. So actually I win. You're not going to deny that are you?" Lena asked. Souichi could see her eyes shining in the moonlight that came from the window in his room. The way her pale skin was illuminated beneath her dark hair, she reminded him of one of the vampires he was so fond of. Ethereal and so achingly beautiful. He grit his teeth on the nails and replied, "I'm not."

"Not what?" Lena tilted her head and he caught her hand.

"I won't deny that I want you. Kekeke, but I'm not conceding defeat." Souichi pressed her against the side of his desk before kissing her harshly. The wooden edge dug into her back and as he clasped her hand, he reached into the lower drawer and dug out a small rope he kept for certain curses. He'd also nearly strangled his sister's pet cat with it once but that wasn't what he had in mind this time. Well not yet at least, despite how pretty the sight of it around her neck would be. A metal hook was over his desk that he usually hung one of his larger dolls on but for now it would suit his purpose marvelously.

Lena yelped as he roughly yanked up her hands towards the hook above them. Souichi bound them with the rope in a surprisingly intricate knot. Pulling back, he observed her with a wicked smile on his face. Her lips were red from his kiss and she could barely move at all. With his hand on her waist he lifted her up onto the desk and pushed her thighs apart with his knee.

"I love you too." Souichi said softly, his fingers gently stroked her cheek as she gazed at him in surprise. He then promptly thrust his hardened cock inside her. 

Lena cried out from the force of his thrusts. Her arms were tugged sharply with the movement and pain shot down to mix with pleasure. Souichi could feel her walls tremble around him and her juices were already flowing. The boy licked his lips and tilted up her chin, exposing her neck to him under the moon's light.

"Ahh.... Sou...ich..i!" Lena gave another cry of pain mixed with pleasure as his fangs once again sunk into the soft flesh of her neck. Her hot blood filled his mouth and he was sure to pull away before he pierced her too deeply. Blood dripped in rivulets down his chin and from the wounds he'd made and his heart raced in exhilaration.

Souichi ground his cock into her with another harsh thrust and pressed his bloodstained lips to hers. Pulling back just an inch he whispered, "You wanted this all along, didn't you Lena?"

"Mmph! Ye..yeah."

"Keke, that's my girl." The boy grinned as he thrust into her again. His tongue darted out and lapped the line of scarlet that trickled down to her breast. Lena sighed softly and his tongue moved lower. He kissed and licked her hardened nipple before pulling it with his teeth and making her gasp again. Souichi then shifted his attention to her opposite breast and took it into his mouth. His hand slid down her waist to squeeze her hip and his other hand slipped between her thighs and began to rub her clit in small circular motions.

His lips pulled away from her breast and he looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I think it's time for a new game, darling."

"What did you... have in m..mind?" Lena asked between his thrusts into her. Souichi slowed his movements and said, "If you cum first, then I get to leave as many marks on you as I please."

"And if.. you do?"

"Then I'll admit you win... and I'll never try to control you with magick again." Souichi pouted a bit at that and said, "Despite how fun it is."

Lena giggled and said, "It didn't work anyway."

"What?" Souichi stared at her. Maybe he'd need to use that rope for her neck after all.

"Idiot. I wanted you from the moment you insisted on scaring me."

"Never mind then. I'll leave so many marks you'll never forget that you belong to me." Souichi sulked before kissing a spot below her collar bone. "Remember you brought this on yourself." The boy then bit into her, leaving another dripping mark on her body. Lena moaned sharply and Souichi resumed his movements. The boy groaned as her walls clenched around him and he resolved to quicken his pace inside her. Her breasts bounced with each movement and blood dripped down each one from the marks he'd made.

Souichi spat the nails into the wall beside her, making her jolt from the sound of the impact. He snorted at her reaction before kissing the unmarked side of her neck. Pulling her flesh between his teeth, he sucked roughly and left a darkening mark on her skin. Each movement of his that sent mingled pain and pleasure through her was bringing Lena closer to the edge. Her eyes were half closed as Souichi leaned up to kiss her fervently. His tongue slipped in her mouth and once more gave her the taste of iron and strawberries. Even though it had been a few days since they'd had any, the taste seemed to linger on him.

Souichi ground his cock deep inside her and groaned into her mouth. Another thrust and then another and he could feel her spasm violently. The tremors that went through her made her worry her arms would snap but Souichi gripped her tightly. After breaking the kiss, he trailed kisses and bites down her neck, leaving a line of small red marks all the way to the top of her breast before biting and sucking roughly at the sensitive spot just above her nipple. Lena could feel his cock throbbing inside her and with one final thrust she could feel the hot spurt of his seed spill inside her. Souichi leaned back up and kissed her, his body trembling as he held her to him.

"Ahh.. damn I love you." Souichi said as he pulled away. His breath was ragged and his eyes locked with hers.

"I love you too, Souichi." Lena responded softly. The boy grinned before reaching up and undoing the knot that bound her wrists. Sensation rushed back into her arms as she brought them down and Lena couldn't help but grit her teeth at the ache. Souichi took her hand and gently pulled her over to the futon.

"I didn't bite you as deeply this time so you should be fine till morning." Souichi said as he ran his fingers lightly over the fresh marks on her neck.

"Ahh, that's right. Your family is coming back tomorrow too." Lena spoke as she slid closer to him. The boy slipped his arm around her waist and held her as they laid back.

Souichi sighed at that, "Damn it, maybe I should curse them so they'll have to stay gone longer."

"Don't do that." Lena said sternly and he pouted. "Why not?" Souichi asked her.

"Because all you have to do is tell them how amazing you think I am and then they'll let us be together as much as you want."

"Pfft... but that's not as fun."

Lena leaned up and kissed his cheek. "It's more effective and you know it. Manipulation is far more likely to get you further than cursing them into doing what you want."

"We'll see." Souichi felt her curl closer to his side and her head resting on his chest. He idly ran his fingers through her hair and it wasn't long before the two of them fell asleep, a small smile on their faces.

\-------  
Morning came and with it the arrival of Souichi's family. Lena made sure her bag was ready and Souichi tended to the bites he'd left that night, leaving a kiss on each one. Her hair now hung down over her neck, hiding the marks from view. The two of them sat close together, Lena halfway on his lap as he kissed her again and again. His tongue was thoroughly ravaging her mouth and her fingers were twisted in his raven hair.

"Ahhh, you'll come stay during Winter Break won't you, darling?"

"If your family lets me. Or maybe you could convince them to let you come stay with me."

"Kekeke! That's a great idea."

Souichi barely had time to kiss her again before the sound of his family's arrival greeted them. She quickly climbed off his lap and picked up her bag.

"There you two are! I hope you didn't give Lena too much trouble, Souichi." Mrs. Tsujii said as she stepped into the room.

"He was no trouble at all, ma'am. In fact, he was a total pleasure to look after." Lena said sweetly and Souichi smirked at her comment.

"I can't believe it." Kouichi said as he joined his mother in the room. "He's almost always up to some type of nonsense." Souichi grit his teeth at his brother's words and said, "You're so cruel, big brother. Always suspecting the worst of me."

"The only way I could see him behaving is if he's got a crush on Lena!" Sayuri chimed in as she set her bag on the floor.

"Haha, well whatever it takes to make a good boy out of him." Mr. Tsujii said as he stepped in, the door shutting behind him. "Thanks for your hard work, m'dear." He reached into his pocket and handed her the promised amount.

"You're welcome, sir! It was really no trouble at all. In fact, let me know anytime you need me to look after him again." Lena headed towards the door after pocketing the money. She turned her head just enough for Souichi to catch her soft smile and see her lips mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded, taking care to move his lips as soon as his family wasn't looking. Lena then left the house but neither of them could stop thinking of the other. Souichi did not know how long it would be until he could see her again, but the suffering he'd endure until he could taste her once more would make it all the sweeter indeed.


End file.
